30 Word drabbles
by NothingnessAlchemist
Summary: 30 word drabbles based on random words. ANY and ALL pairings and subjects so something for anyone. People do this on the HP section so I thought I'd try it here. Give it a shot. Merci.
1. Chapter 1 : Password

**Okay,I know you all hate me for having last updated 6-14-11. I apologize. I literally have an excuse this time,rather than I was just lazy. First of all,me and that stupid,wonderful boy I love and talked about all this year broke up again. For good. I tried writing,but I ended up killing Claire or Myrnin or Shane... So I didn't publish them. Then family drama was involved. I went camping and to a Scottish festival. And I don't know what it was,but I couldn't write. So my reasons are: broken heart,semi-depression,stupid relatives,camping,Scot fest,getting back in the swing of classes,and writer's block. Not a good summer. At all. Anyways,this is what the summary says:30 word drabbles based on words I get out of a word generator,random pairings,and limitless chapters because I like this too much to do the 30 chapter,30 word thing. People do this quite often on the Harry Potter section of this site and I wanted to try it. **

Password

"Myrnin,what do you want your computer password to be?" He didn't even give it a second's thought and responded,"ForeverYours." He smiled sincerely and enveloped me in a hug.

**Merci et s'il vous plait examen.**

**Merci,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


	2. Chapter 2 : Composing

**I should be updating this rather quickly; two already in just 20 minutes. This is basically Amelie after Sam's death/at the funeral. Oh,and for the random French words at the bottom,I am practising my French. (It says,"Thank you and please review.)**

Composing

She spent minutes composing herself. Putting on her mask, concealing her heartbreak, and attempting to look intimidating while she wanted to break down. She stepped out,ready to face anyone.

**Merci et s'il vous plait examen.**

**Merci,**  
><strong>-NothingnessAlchemist<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 : Daylight

**Kind of disappointed. No reviews yet. This is a SamxAmelie,sort of. Merci et s'il vous plait examen.**

Daylight

"Please, Amelie... Hear me out. You're the only thing on my mind, you're my world, you make life worth living. I'd throw myself into daylight for you. I love you."

**Merci,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


	4. Chapter 4 : Mug

**So,yeah,two updates tonight so far. Might do one more. This one is simple to figure out. Just a sweet little idea that popped in with the word. Merci et s'il vous plait examen.**

Mug

"I love everything about you: your protectiveness, rebelliousness; your perfectly _you _smell, shaggy hair; your effort towards friendship with Michael, bantering with Eve; your zombie games; your cracked coffee mug."

**Merci,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


	5. Chapter 5 : Bit

**3rd one tonight. Next one will be tomorrow. I love this one. I could see Oliver doing this and I actually enjoy this pairing.**

Claire blinked,attempted sitting up,but pain overwhelmed her. "Oliver? Y-you _bit _me!" He smirked,"You wouldn't let me claim you as mine in..another way so..." "You psychotic asshole!"

**Merci,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


	6. Chapter 6 : Hand

**My inspiration here is two words: Terminator. 3. Watched that and saw A.S. do that and I just **_**had**_** to write in one of these. So go watch Terminator 3 cause it's kick ass. **

Hand

"I'm right!" Myrnin declared.

"You're _not_ right! You're arrogant and imbecilic!" Oliver growled.

"Am not! So talk to the hand!" Myrnin stuck out his hand and waltzed out,very gayily.

**Please review. **

**Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


	7. Chapter 7 : Incandescent

**This one is for vicky199416. This is a ClairexOliver,but Claire isn't mentioned cause its from her POV. PLEASE REVIEW! I have updated two stories(One once and this one twice),fixed some old chapters and oneshots,and wrote a new oneshot(yesterday,but still..) and tomorrow is a Monday! Mondays are terrible so please review so one good thing will happen tomorrow. Oh,and guess what my amazingly bright self managed to do: pull a muscle in my shoulder. So I start physical therapy tomorrow. So please review. *Puppy dog eyes***

Incandescent

He's snarky,sarcastic,evil; but to me, more essential than oxygen, handsomer than myrnin,and is as incandescnt as the stars in the heavens. My light, love, life- my Oliver.

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**Thanks,  
><strong>**-NothingnessAlchemist**


	8. Chapter 8 : Coffee

**Physical therapy went well,it was painless and easy. They said they thought I had stretched my lovator muscle. Go search that on merriam-webster . com if you don't know what it is. I bet it's on there. Hope you like this. I enjoy it.**

Coffee

His soul appears blacker than the coffee he brews. Her heart seems frozen like ice. But together, he is brighter than the sun;she is as free as a river.

**Please review!**

**Thanks,**  
><strong>-NothingnessAlchemist <strong>


	9. Chapter 9 : Cards

**Two in 20 minutes. But I just had to get this one posted. I really like it.**

Cards

He is as unpredictible as a deck of cards;"normal" one second,dangerous the 's why she loves him. He's an unsolvable puzzle,a first for a teenage genius.

**Please review! And if you didn't get it,it's a MyrninxClaire...**

**Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


	10. Chapter 10 : Speculation

**I know it's been awhile. I'm working on my updating times. Quicker updating times is going to be on my New Year Resolution list. Anyways,hope you like. Gracias.**

Speculation

Everyone would talk,stare,and make assumptions. Their love was unconventional,but real and true. No amount of speculation would change that. Besides,at some point,she'd be his 'age'.

**If you didn't catch it,it was Oliver/Claire.**

**Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


End file.
